


Day 4 // Nov 4- Worn Out Flesh

by Khat58



Series: SquipJer Appreciation Week [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic, Scratching at Skin, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Jeremy falls into another panic during school. To ground himself he scratches at his skin despite the effects, when he gets home he has a boyfriend ready to care for him. Enjoy.





	Day 4 // Nov 4- Worn Out Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Human Error

Jeremy twitched as the teachers voice increased in volume. He did that to emphasize certain points.

But with Jeremy stuck on the first row and the teacher almost screaming. Jeremy's skin was itching and his ears were bleeding.

Jeremy's left hand met his thigh. Fingers running back and forth against his jeans.

Jeremy tried to find a steady beat against his thigh.

His hand sliding smoothly. Denim meeting flesh. Blue meeting a pale white. Tired hands meeting worn material.

Jeremy didn't care about the scratch of the jeans. Or the way his skin was beginning to turn a light pink the harder he pressed on his leg.

All he felt was the way the touch. The rhythm. The steadiness was grounding him.

But the noise kept growing.

The teachers voice.

The tapping of his neighbors pencil.

The ticking of the clock.

And now his amplified heartbeat.

All the sounds were begging to melt together.

Growing, Growing, Growing.

Now his hand was on his arm.

Scratching, Scratching, Scratching.

Pink was now red.

Patches now lines.

Numbness now pain.

And then.

The bell.

One loud resonating noise broke the others. Sliced through the madness and soon stamping feet and shuffling papers replaced the other noises.

Jeremy grabbed his bag and flew out of the room.

Squip.

It was the only thing he could think. His last hope before he broke.

He ignored the stinging on his arms.

The pulse of his thigh against the strained material of his jeans.

The pounding ache in his head.

He just wanted to get home to Squip. Who would help calm him down. And ease his mind. Maybe if he asks nicely he can get cuddles.

Jeremy's steps turned the corner. His house was in view.

He kept repeating Squip's name. Hoping he could get there in time.

But sounds came flooding back into Jeremy's senses.

The bird chirping above him.

The cat clawing at the tree.

The lawn mower across the street.

Jeremy could see the door.

He could feel the cries in the back of his throat, the burning behind his eyes. His body and mind just asking for it to stop. 

Soon crisp air conditioned air met Jeremy's irritated skin and it felt like the burning of the sun had softened to a white.   
"Squip?" Jeremy immediately called out into the seemingly empty house. He dropped his bag with a thud, no care for any school work he may have.   
"Squip?" he murmured softer and a small whimper slipping out, his mask crumbling as he was know no longer in public.

"Ah Jeremy since you're home what would you--" Squip's sentence stopped abruptly as they ran over to their panicking boyfriend. Squip was at Jeremy's side just in time for Jeremy to fall apart.

He began releasing soft hiccuping cries as Jeremy dug his nails back into his arm. Jeremy fell against Squip and was glad his boyfriend was no longer a holographic supercomputer or he would have fallen to the ground.

Squip managed to move Jeremy to the couch where Squip pried Jeremy's hands from his arm. 

Squip gently led Jeremy's grasping hands to Squip's shoulder's where Jeremy grabbed on. Squip slowly trailed his hands to Jeremy's neck so Jeremy knew what was happening and could pull away whenever he needed to. But both of them knew Jeremy needed this to calm down just as much as he needed air to breathe.

Squip finally inched forward and pressed their own lips against Jeremy's. Jeremy melted into the touch. And it was just what he needed. A focus point. A touch to pry his attention from whirling sounds or water dripping in the sink or--

Just him and Squip.

When Squip pulled away Jeremy was visibly relaxed and it was time for the next step in their pre-set plan.

"Where this time?" Squip softly but firmly asked, keeping eye contact with Jeremy.

Jeremy silently pointed to his arms that were blatantly pink at this point, and his thigh that he could now feel the lingering burn. His jeans uncomfortably rubbing against the raw skin underneath. 

"Take them off for me, I'll be back in a minute." Squip promised as they stood and left a faint kiss among-est Jeremy's unruly curls.

Jeremy shed his jeans with a sigh and fell back against the cushions.

As promised Squip returned, with a soft throw, an over sized sweater, water, and ointment in hand. 

Jeremy followed each instruction given to him, whimpering when the ointment was placed on his spoof pinks, but was rewarded with soft kisses afterwards that made his face the same shade of pink as his thigh and arms.

Jeremy was covered with the extra soft throw and slipped the worn but loved sweater over his head so he felt like a child wearing his parent's clothing. Squip made sure Jeremy drank all the water before settling down next to Jeremy and letting their boyfriend fall asleep in his lap, Squip's gentle fingers rubbing soft circles on Jeremy's back and through his curls.


End file.
